


Restless morning

by monster_mush0



Category: Left 4 Dead (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, I wanted something nice and new between these two, and it has nick opening up to him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 16:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13461858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monster_mush0/pseuds/monster_mush0
Summary: Sleeping in the safe house was something that was hard to get used to; hearing the groans of the dead, casually knowing that if they made any noise loud enough something would break that door open if anything really wanted food.





	Restless morning

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted something with nick opening up to coach, since I haven’t found that type of work anywhere and dammit I must see their relationship work out and be nice!

Sleeping in the safe house was something that was hard to get used to; hearing the groans of the dead, casually knowing that if they made any noise loud enough something would break that door open if anything really wanted food. 

It’s only temporary, nick kept thinking, imagining what would happen if they made it to New Orleans alive. Part of him knew too well that they wouldn’t let people who’s been killing and shooting the undead be at peace, but.. another part of him wanted some type of paradise. He deserves it, doesn’t he? He’s been with three people he learned to care about, he’s helped them, and this world should give him something good. 

His fears kept creeping through his mind, being scattered everywhere. What about Ellis? He thought, the kid just wanted to have fun, and show himself to these people. Coach, Rochelle? They just want this whole thing to die down, he kept thinking to himself. It was funny, he hated helping others, it was always about number one and only that, he had to make some changes throughout this whole mess though. 

He stopped his train of thought, as he peaked up from his sleeping bag, to hear the banging on the safe room door, a zombie possibly. He groaned heavily, his head flopping back onto the pillow, wrapping it around his head. 

He’s barley eaten, barley slept, if this damn apocalypse doesn’t give him something good soon, he’s gonna best the shit out of every single infected he sees in his line of sight.

“Damn zombies been banging on that door for ‘while now.” Nick poked his head as he saw coach had spoken, his eyes tired clearly, his voice following the same tiredness. 

“Yeah, just woke up from it.” He said, resting his arms in a criss-cross way, resting his head onto them.

Coach didn’t seem too bothered, more like as if.. he was just thinking the same as nick; what if this whole thing doesn’t die down? What if we do all of this for nothing? 

“Y’know nick, at first,” he began, “I truly hated you when we first met.” He chuckled.

“Got that off your chest finally?” He smirked.

“Pretty much.” He sighed, “but as we began to work more together, I started to see you become more into this group, for god sake you only tell Ellis off every once in a while.” 

Nick was shocked alittle, to hear something nice from someone else was rare to him. It was usually insults to the brim.

“You had your times where we all just wanted you to shut up, but.. you became someone we care about. Personally, I can’t see you ever leaving us without someone crying about you.” Coach ended, soon a heavy sigh escaped his throat.  
Nick honestly didn’t know how to respond to such a thing, he was just.. what happened? 

“Really?” He said in a soft tone, his face showing quite the shock of coach’s words.

“It’s the truth. Ellis, Rochelle, and me would loose a good man if we lost you. If that makes any type of sense.” 

“It.. it does, Yeah.” 

“Not only that, but dammit, I’m scared too. What if CEDA doesn’t even try to help us? What if they just.. I don’t even know.” His voice began to show his true mood, mentally tired as hell. Nick knew all too well what he was feeling.

“Me too, coach..” he admitted with every ounce of courage he had, swallowing his nervousness. He would never admit how he truly felt, the mask he had built through this whole fucking murderfest was a lie. He’s scared.

“I’m scared to loose you guys. You three are the only people I’ve ever trusted through out my hellhole of a life.” He said, “I’ve never thought that I’d force myself to look out for others, it was always about looking out for myself.” 

Coach listened well, taking the words to heart as he gave him a warm smile with a chuckle.

“For a man who has crawled through shit water, and always had something to say, it’s nice to see you like this.” Coach said.  
Nick only chuckled, soon going back to a frown of worry.

“What uhm, what do you think.. CEDA’s gonna do with us?” He said in a low voice, looking at coach worried.

“I don’t know, but if this is the last type of military to help anyone, I’m sure as hell theyre gonna protect us..” he looked at nick with a hopeful smile, soon going back to laying down, shuffling and moving into a comfortable position, which nick soon followed.  
“Hey coach?” Nick asked.

“What’s up?” He said in a tired tone.

“Let’s uh, lets not tell the others how we feel. Or about any of what was said.” 

“I never planned to, it’ll crush that poor boy.” He said, soon hearing nick give out a tired chuckle, before the two went back to sleep.


End file.
